How life would be
by jkjb27
Summary: This is life without the war so everyone is alive but AL. There will be truth or dare games , parties and much more.
1. This is the life

I wake up to the smell of coffe and my eyes flash open. I hop out of bed and head towards the kicthen, where tobias is making breakfast. "Good Morning beutiful", Tobias says with a smile. I walk over to him and give a quick kiss on the cheek and run out of the kicthen to change out of my Pjs. I go to the dresser and pick an outfit for the day. I end up pick a black tank top with a black jacket to go over it and a black pair of leather skinny jeans. I run to the bathroom and change. I go over the mirror and look at my relflection. There are so many things that have change since my intation. Im no longer that selfless girl from Abengation. I am free and i can do whatever I want. I can stop trying to but other people first and finally think about my self. I go into my make up bag thats on the sinks counter. I apply bright red lipstick. I then take out my eye shadow and make try to make it look like a smoky eye as christina likes to call it. I put on some liquid eyelinear and walk out of the bathroom. I walk into the kicthen where Tobias is eating scramble egg and is sitting at the kicthen table. I go over and sit next to him. He takes a moment from his plate to look at me. I notice his face is blank,I begin to get a little confuse about his expersion. He must of notice becase he swallow and begins to talk. "You look great today tris" Tobais says. I start to feel a blush creeping on my cheeks. Tobias cups his hands on my cheek and brings me in for a kiss. This kiss was special felt like the kiss we shared by the chasm. We broke away when we heard a knock at the door. Tobias goes and changes real quick while I go answer the door. I unlock the door and open it , to find zeke standing in the door way. "Hey why weren't you and four at breakfast this mourning" zeke ask with a courious look on his face. Four decided he wanted to cook breakfast today, do you have a problem with that" I say with a hint of sarcsm. "No , not at all",Zeke says while pretending to be scared. Tobias walks out of the bathroom and is ina nice black shirt and a piar of black jeans. He walks over to me and Zeke. "Hey Zeke whats up" Tobias says. "Not much, I just wanted to invite you and tris to a truth or dare game i hosting in my apartment in a hour" Zeke says with a big looks at me , basically asking me if I want to go. I smile at him , letting him know i want to go. "Sure we will be there"Tobias says with a smile on his face."Ok see you guys in an hour"zeke says while exiting the apartment. Tobais shuts the doors and turn to me."you might want to but more layers on"tobias say. I have a hint of confusion , he must see it. "Truth or dare is a game where every one sits in the circle and ask each other truth or dare"Tobias says. I nod my head do he knows I'm listening. "well someone will ask you Truth or dare, then you have to choose if you choose truth you have to answer a question thruthly , if you chose dare you have to do the activaty the person choses. If you dont you have to take an itemof clotheing off ,socks and shoes dont count"Tobias says. I know understand what he meant about more layers of clothing , but i should be fine im duantless after all.


	2. Before the game

**Thanks for the reviews and new followers. This is my first Fan Fiction , so sorry if there is any misspelled words or incorrect grammar. Hope you enjoy this next chapter, I'll try to update as soon as I can. **

**~JKJB27 **

Tris POV:

It's 30 minutes till truth or dare party and I'm getting ready at christina's. She just had to curl my hair and do my make up. I thought I look just fine but chirtina would let me leave her apartment till she said "I was ready".

We finally leave her ampartment and head toward Zeke's apartment. We get there and I can hear the music from outside the door. Chirtina bangs on door , she is so excited I can tell by the smile she is trying to hide on her face. I don't think anyone heard her knock, she we just open the door and let our selfs in.

Zeke's apartment is filled with some dauntless I know and don't know. Most of them are complete stangers to me. I scan the room in search of Tobias. I finally find him and will talking in the kicthen. I show chritina where they are and we both agree we should try to creep up on them.

We slowly walk over to them, Christina and I get behind them. I whisper to chirstina that on the count of 3 we will jump on them. I poke 3 fingers up, taking 1 down every second. I nod at christina to she if she is ready, she nods back and I take my last finger down.

We jump on top of them and end up knocking them down. The boys push us off of them , me and christina start laughing. Tobias looks at me with a confuse and suprise look on his face. " What just happen Tris" Tobias says trying to hold back his laugther. "Well Chirtina and I thought it would be funny if we surpise you by jumping on the top of you guys, and well it was" I say with a huge smile on my face.

"Well I guess , it was a little bit funny"Tobias letting his smile out. Zeke walks into room and sees all of us laughing and smileing like idiots. " whoo, what happen here"Zeke says letting out a hugh laugh. "It's a long story", Christina says. I look at her and nod in agreement.

"Okay then , I saw its time for a little game of truth or dare". Zeke say with a evil grinon his face. We all agree and go to the living room. "Hey everyone if you dont want to be in a totally , Dauntless game of truth or dare then leave now" Zeke says as loud as he can. There are alot of complaining ,but zeke just pushes them out the door.


	3. Truth or Dare

** I am excited to see that so many people liked my Fan fiction . I apologize that I have so many grammar and spelling mistakes. I also apologize for not uploading a chapter in 2 months. My life has been very busy and I don't think it will slow down anytime soon, but from now on I will try to upload a new chapter at least every week od every 2 weeks. I want to thank all the people that have reviewed my story, the reviews really help me make this story better. I really hope you like this next chapter. ~ JKJB27**

We all are sitting in Zeke's living room , I sit between Tobias and Christiana. I am a little nervous about the dares I could possible get. Zeke walks in and sits next to Shauna. Tobias whispers in my ear, "we need to try , to get those two together". I look at him and we both smile. "Ok, who goes first", Christina" asks everyone. "Well since we are playing this came in my apartment, I believe it is only far that I go first", Zeke says. No body argues with him and Zeke starts the game.

Zeke looks around the circle thinking about who should be his first victim. HIs eyes bounce back and forth from me, Tobias, and Christina. I silently think in my mine, please pick Christina, please pick Christina. "Christina truth or dare" Zeke says letting his evilness show. "Dare, of course I am dauntless aren't I" Christina says. She is going to regret that show much I think to my self. "ok then, your dare is that you have to go to the pit and kiss the first person you see" Zeke says. A wide smile appears on Zeke's face. "Ok" Christina say. Christina walks out of the apartment and everyone follows her.

When Christina enters the pit, the first person she sees is Eric. Christine walks up to Eric and plants a kiss on his lips and runs back to Zeke's apartment ,We all follow her. We all go sit down in a circle again, "how was that kiss Christina", Zeke asks. "It was so gross, I should of just picked truth", she says

Christina look straight at me and says " Tris truth or dare". "Dare" I say. "I dare you to play 7 minutes of heaven with four", she says with a evil grin on her face. I can feel my face heating up, why am I blushing I think to my self. I look at Tobias and smile and we both get up and walk to Zeke's bedroom. I shut the door behind us, "Would you like to help me , with a prank?" I say to him. I look at his expression, he has a huge smile on his face and says "Lets do it".

I walk over to the door and start to pound on it "ohhh , Four" I say I hear foot steps running towards the door. Tobias runs over to Zeke's nicely made bed and makes it a mess. Tobias gets on the bed and starts jumping on it, making the mattress make squeaking sounds. The next thing I know I hear Zeke shouting "you better not break my matters now". " everyone starts counting down from 10, "10,9,8..." everyone says. Tobias gets down from the mattress. Christina barges through the door, "times up". She look disappointed that she didn't see me and Tobias making out or something. Zeke runs towards his bed," My poor mattress , what did they do to you".

I walk back into the living room, "I guess it is my turn", I say.

**I hope you everyone really liked this chapter, I'm sorry it was so short. I will try to update tomorrow. Please leave any Truth or Dare suggestions, Comments, and reviews. ~JKJB27**


End file.
